Felicity
by DramaQu33nAl3rt
Summary: Kaelis wants to go outside but her father won't let her. Then she realises she has a strange power...
1. Chapter 1

**The Elder one was telling a tale. It was a F**  
**elicity tale, one on Kaelis favourites but today the story just made her restless. So what if Felicity fought warrior cats of the Frei colony, so what if she talked to the horrible creatures called dogs, just all in all so what if she was the greatest cat since Georaca the slayer.**

**Felicity had the greatest adventures thought Kaelis. I'll never have such adventures. Felicity had ended her days in the Maipel's house. Her family of Fire Labroues had lived here ever since. The old place must have been full of light and life in Felicitys time, generations ago-but now it was full of dust and musty smells. The windows were always closed, the doors always locked. There was a garden but it was surrounded by a high stone wall. Felicity had been the last to cross it. In all those years since then no one left the Mailpel's house.**

**Now, no one exept Kaelis was even listening to the tale of Felicity's adventure of the dark rising moon. Father, Mother and Aunt Lucy were dozing in the sun shining through the window. Her big brother Leo was flexing his muscles; her Cousin Hannah was fiddling with her collar; her little sisters Kay, May and Daisy were playing one of those kittenish games that Kaelis could never see the point of and wasn't allowed to join in anyway.**

**No one was looking at her. This was her chance. She'd been out in the garden before, but the family didn't like it out there, and never let her stay very long. Stealthy as Felicity herself Kaelis rose up and padded to the cat door. She could see the garden on the other side. She could almost feel the fresh air, brushing through her whiskers. She nudged it open - **  
**"Kaelis Paw!" It was Father. "Where do you think you are going?" Kaelis spun around. The tale was over;they'd woken up and seen her. But this time, she wouldn't give in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Aren't we allowed in the garden now?" she said. **  
**"Sweetheart." said Mother, coming over and straightening her collar,"The garden is a nasty, dirty place. You're a pedigree cat. A pure-bred Fire Labroue. What do you want out there?"**

**Kaelis looked around; at the stuffy funiture she wasn't allowed to chew, the locked cupboards she wasn't allowed to go in, the curtains she wasn't allowed to climb. She'd never been anywhere else but this place had to be the most boring place on earth.**  
**"Hunting." she said "Aren't we supposed to hunt? The tales talk about-"**  
**"Tales!" snorted her big brother Leo, blue eyes glinting. It was said that Felicity had blue in the family had blue eyes-exept Kaelis. "Tales are for kittens." scoffed Leo. Cousin Hannah giggled; Kaelis bristled.**

**"Felicity was a long, long time ago." said Mother, smoothing and grooming Kaelis's silver-red fur until she wriggled away. "Felicity came to live in the Mailpel's house for a good reason. The tales also say there are feirce monsters Outside, huge monsters called dogs, so feirce that even people fear them." She shuddered. "No, we're lucky that the Mailpel loves us and lets us live here."**  
**"The Mailpel loves some of us." interruped Leo. Kaelis knew what was coming; and worse, she thought it might be true.**

**"Now she only comes down to feed us, and sometimes she doesn't even do that. In fact, we've hardly seen her at all, since that funny looking Kaelis was born." Cousin Hannah giggled again. This time, Kaelis's litter sisters joined in.**  
**"It's because of her eyes." Added Leo. "The colour of Gayme. A Fire Labroue whose eyes aren't blue- it's an embarrassment."**  
**That did it. Leo was bigger then her, and older, but Kaelis couldn't help it. She faced up to Leo, fur rising in anger.**

**"I don't belive you. You're a liar."**  
**"Kaelis!" said Father. "That's no way to talk to your brother!"**  
**"But Leo said-"**  
**"Whine, whine, whine. Listen to the little insect whine."**  
**"Leo, you shouldn't talk to Kaelis like that. But, Kaelis Paw, you need to learn to become a proper Fire Labroue, like the rest of us. That means no lying, no hunting and no more... tales!" Father spat out the word as if it was poisonous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**That was it for Kaelis. She couldn't take much more. She had to get away from them before she exploded.**  
**"So Kaelis, are you going to be a proper Fire Labroue or not?" Her father asked. Leo stood up and circled her. Her father joined in. Soon everyone joined in. Kaelis lowered her head and stayed silent. "Very well. Then I have no choice." He raised his paw, his claws sliding out.**  
**"Leave us!" Ordered The Elder One. "Now!" Everyone left... except Father.**

**"She deserves this. She shames us all." He scowled.**  
**"She has done no wrong. It is her choice how to live her life. She will never shame us, never. She is a true Fire Labroue. She will always be one of us. Come little one. Outside." He slowly walked over to the door, his old age disappearing with every step. Kaelis looked at her father. The look of anger on his face was terrifying. She looked away as her father stormed into the kitchen. She went through the catflap, feeling the cold air rush through her fur.**

**"Have I ever told you about Felicity's last battle?" The Elder One asked as the sun started to set.**  
**"No, I don't think you have. Is it time for another story again?" She asked,her curiosity growing.**  
**"No child, that story is for another day." The Elder One chuckled, emused by her exitement. "The story for today is your story. And how it wil end." He smiled as her face grew more and more confused.**  
**"What do you mean?" Kaelis asked. She looked at The Elder One for a while. Confused, she looked to the high stone wall surrounding the garden. "Have you ever been... Outside." She heard The Elder One sigh.**  
**"No... I never had the chance. I was kept inside. Back then I didn't have a choice to what I did. It used to be up to my Father. But you, you have the choice. So. Are you going to go, or are you going to stay here. With your family. Where you are loved and known, and where you have everything you want." The Elder One stared at Kaelis with his Bright Blue eyes.**

**"I don't want to stay here forever. I want to go places I havn't been before, meet new cats. I want to find the place where I belong." She said. But yet, the Elder One had doubt in his eyes.**  
**"You do know that if you go you might never be able to come back. There are terrible dangers may get ingured, or worse killed." The Elder one said.**  
**"If I come back then you will pursuade them to let me back, won't you?" She saw the worry in his eyes.**  
**"I might not be there if you come back. I am old and tired. Soon I will be too old and will have to leave."**

**"Where will you go?" asked Kaelis.**  
**"I will join my Father. Felicity will be there as well. After all, she was the one who raised me."**  
**"You mean..."**  
**"Yes little one. Felicity was my mother. I was her child. She died when I was only little. Then my Father looked after me, kept me from taking the same fate as my mother. He was the one who kept me from Outside."**


	4. Chapter 4

**"So she was my... Great Grandmother? Have you told Father?"**  
**"No. Your Father would hate me even more. I have angered him enough today. Telling him Felicity was his grandmother would be as I was proving him wrong which makes him angry. He was once like you. A curious young kitten who loved the tales. I asked him the same question I am asking you. The only differance being that he chose to stay here. With his family. So. Do you still want to leave?"**

**"I do. But first I will stay and protect you." She stood tall, looking older and stronger than before.**  
**"No. It will be too dangerous. You must prepare for your journey. You must be tought. There is only one way you will survive Outside. You must learn to fight."**  
**"You teach me then. Teach me how to hunt, to fight. How to defend myself, how to catch food. Teach me the way of your mother."**

**"Young one, I am too old to teach you. My mother Taught me everything, everything except how to fight like her."**  
**"Who will teach me then?" Kaelis worried. She didn't want to get hurt.**  
**"That is enough for today. Inside. Dinner should be ready."**

**They slowly walked towards the catflap. Inside everyone was gathered around the fireplace, getting warm so they could sleep well. "Finally, you're finished talking." said Mother "Hurry, your dinner will be getting cold." Kaelis and Elder One walked into the kitchen. There in their food bowls was what looked like frog spawn.**

**"Eww! What is that?" said Kaelis, a disgusted look on her face. Next to her Elder One looked just as disgusted. Aunt Lucy walked into the kitchen.**  
**"That is caviar. It is truly delicious. It's very rare"**  
**"What's it made of?" asked Kaelis, not really wanting to know.**  
**"Fish eggs."**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Fish eggs?!" shouted Kaelis, disgusted by the thought of eating fish eggs. She hated fish.**  
**"Yes, fish eggs."Aunt Lucy said, oblivious to the disgust on both Kaelis's and Elder One's face.**  
**"Where is it from? I havn't seen it on the counter or in the food cupboard and I go in there every day." asked Elder One.**

**"A very nice man came in while you two were outside. He was very nice. He had two cats with him. Very quiet. Pure white coats. The man gave us food and clean water. Even gave a mouse to the little ones. Not a real one though, a toy one. Go on. Eat up." Aunt Lucy stalked back into the living room, tail swinging to and fro in time with her steps.**

**Kaelis stood infront of Elder One as they walked into the living room, their stomachs growling from their hunger.**  
**"Shall we go find some proper food, Little one?" asked Elder One.**  
**"Yes please. I'm starving." replied Kaelis, a grin growing on her face. Together they walked back into the kitchen. Kaelils jumped up onto the counter while Elder One had a ramp to get up onto it. When Elder One got to the top he walked over to a thin edge. Across from it was the food cupboard. Kaelis went first, followed by Elder One.**

**On the other side Elder One used his claws to open the cupboard door. Slowly it opened. There was 20 bowls. Ten of them were filled with what looked like chicken and liver mixed in with some pasta and paste smeared on top. In the other ten bowls were chocolate pudding with chocolate drops on top. Kaelis's mouth watered at the sight of it.**

**"Tuck in, Little one." smiled Elder one. "I'll snack on some of this chocolate pudding." When they had finally finished there was only seventeen full bowls left. While rooting around for another treat Kaelis saw something move in the corner of her eye. Suddenly Elder One reached out, quick as lightning, and swatted a mouse.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The mouse was squirming underneath his paw. Kaelis gazed in awe as Elder One quickly gave it a killer bite, blood oozing from its neck. He swallowed and said "Do you want any Little one? It is very tasty. Nice and warm too." Kaelis took a bite. It was the best thing she had ever tasted.**

**"How did you catch that? I will need to learn that for when I leave, won't I?" **  
**"Yes you will. But only learning to catch a small mouse will not save you from the Outside. If you came across a massive gang of killer cats, 3 times bigger than you, claws the size of your paw, what would you do then? Show them how you can catch a tiny mouse, when they catch rats the size of you? No. You wouldn't."**

**"Elder One, please teach me how to fight. I need to learn if I am to survive. Without your help if I do come across a cat who thinks they are better than me then I need you to teach me how to fight. I need to know how to catch food, how I should think before I act." Kaelis felt as tall as a giant and as brave as a lion. "I want to learn how to be a true cat."**

**"First you must need to concentrate. Breathe. Start off normal. Then get slower. In-2-3-4. Out-2-3-4. In-2-3-4-5. Out-2-3-4-5."**  
**Suddenly Kaelis felt her whole body quiver. She started to panic, wondering if she did something wrong. "Don't worry! That is natural. Just keep getting -2-3-4-5-6-7. Out-2-3-4-5-6-7." Kaelis's vision started to slow. Soon she could only see blurs. But then her eyes adjusted to her enviroment. Everything was in slow mo. She could see every slight movement, every breath, every blink.**

**"This is so cool, Elder one!" Said Kaelis. She looked to Elder One. A tear fell from his withered cheek bone. "What is the matter Elder One?"**  
**" You remind me so much of my mother." He turned away as more tears fell "I need not to cry. I need to help you to survive. Next up. Circles. Copy me." Elder one did a figure of eight with his body. Kaelis did exacly the same. When her body reached its max she stretched it a little bit more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Elder One did more shapes, each time kaelis could feel her body strength growing. "Scan the area. Take into detail every movement." Kaelis looked around the whole garden with her eyes. Suddenly she saw a movement in the corner of her eye. She turned quickly on the spot and swatted a rat. It was dazed under the pressure of her attack. She looked at Elder One for guidence. He smiled and said "Take a bite."**

**Kaelis bit the rat, held onto it until it stopped squirming. She teared of a meaty chunk. after chewing for a few seconds she spat out the hair and bones.**  
**"You have learnt how to hunt. But not how to fight. Hit me." Kaelis hesitated. "Hit me or die where you stand." He growled. Kaelis went to jut tap him but missed. She looked around. He was behind her. "Again." She went to get him again, this time hard. She swung down. Her paw touched the floor. "Again" He shouted. Kaelis swung around and hit him. Hard. He winced as the paw hit him.**

**Kaelis started to stutter an apology.**  
**"I-I-I-I-I am so sorry Elder One. I didn't mean to-" She was cut short as a paw came flying out of nowhere and hit the side of her face and knocked her backwards.**  
**"Never be caught off-guard." said Elder One strictly."That is the rule. The first strike was half-hearted, the second was crude and clumsey, the third showed potential. Shadows."**

**"Pardon?" asked Kaelis.**  
**"Shadows. It is one of the main skills. Empty your mind."**  
**Kaelis tried."No! You are trying too hard! Don't think, just breathe."She tried again. She just couldn't do it. Frustrated, she slammed her front paws on the floor. Suddenly, the ground beneath them shuddered, like an earthquake.**  
**"What was that?!" Kaelis said, her claws dug into the brown earth.**  
**"That was you're true potential."**


	8. Chapter 8

**"What did I just do? Tell me! Now!" She ran at the Elder One and backed him into a bright corner. "No secrets, no shadows, just the truth."**  
**"You probably possess of some of the power of the first Fire-Labroues. I had it but it was drained by my old age.**  
**"What power?"**

**"You can control your strength, you can control minds, In most magical cats its just earth magic but you, you are strong, you can control your powers more than any other i have known, even more than my mother. Why? Its strange and i don't why a kitten, barely even new born, has control of such power? That is what i want to know. And we will find out."**  
**He looked to the sky. It was dark. A noise came from the door. Father walked through the cat flap.**

**"What have you two been doing?! The kittens need their sleep! We're going out tomorrow for new collars." He glanced at Kaelis, whos' collar was too big for her."We will have to leave you here, Kaelis. Yours fits perfectly. Come on. We need rest." He turned to go inside.**  
**"Father, can I stay out a little longer? Surely, I can have a longer time awake as I'm not going anywhere tomorrow. Please, Father. Just one more hour." Kaelis looked pleadingly up at her Father.**  
**"Half an hour. Then strait to bed then, do you understand?"**  
**"Yes Father." Kaelis said. The Elder One and Father walked back inside. She could see Leo staring out the widow, a shocked look on his face. She smiled at him and turned to a tree in the large, overgrown garden.**

**She breathed slowly, the garden slowing around her. She readied her hind legs and jumped to the nearest branch. She landed softly on the hard, wooden, thin platform between her and the ground below. She jumped onto a higher branch then a higher one then an even higher one until she couldn't see the ground any more. Her legs shaked but she stayed strong. She wasn't going to give up, not after all she had learnt.**


	9. Chapter 9

**She slowly walked and jumped onto the great stone wall. She had finally done it. She had seen the world at a higher height than anyone else in the world. She had fulfilled part of her dream, now she had only a little bit more time until Elder One left with Felicity. Then, once she had learnt all she could, then she could leave the Mailpel's house and adventure.**

**A/N: Please don't kill me! short chapter.**


End file.
